


Team Free Bunnies

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, Jealous Gabriel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel plays a little trick on Sam, Dean, and Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Free Bunnies

In Gabriel’s mind it made total sense. If Sam, Dean, and Castiel were going to travel around the country, screwing like jack-rabbits, then they might as well actually be rabbits. He thought it would be cute, the three of them as furry little critters, snuggling together, glaring at him. He didn’t actually think that they’d continue with their exploits, this time in a much smaller size.

What Gabriel failed to take into account was his brother and the Winchesters sex drives, and all too soon he realized his joke had blown up in his face. While it was true that the three of them snuggled a lot, being turned into rabbits, no bunnies, teeny tiny cute little bunnies, had only intensified the amount of sex the three of them had together.

Gabriel left them alone for over a week, alone where nothing could hurt them, where they had plenty food and water and places to roam, where he had camera’s hidden everywhere. By the time Gabriel got back there were hours and hours of the three of them, some of it cute, the rest of it, downright pornographic, not that anyone other than him and the three horn balls would know that fact, as worse was shown in nature programs, but still, it was Sam, Dean, and Cas, as rabbits, screwing almost 24/7.

Gabriel knew he should turn them back, the longer he kept them like this, the longer they would be pissed at him. But dammit, it wasn’t fair. The three of them had each other and who did he have? No one. Even when he’d hang out with them it was always them and him, and it sucked and hurt and no matter how many hints he dropped they never seemed to get it that he was interested. One time he had even shown up in their motel room completely naked and the three of them had laughed, laughed at him, the nerve.

So he did things like this, things like turning them into bunnies. Or before this little stunt when Gabriel had turned all their underwear pink, didn’t faze them. Or the time he covered them in glitter while they slept every night for 2 weeks, that one had only ended up with them having shower sex every morning, so that one didn’t work too well. He just hadn’t thought that turning them into animals would let them keep up with their usual behavior. 

Enough was enough, though. Gabriel knew he needed to turn them back, and soon. He missed their banter, even if seeing them together filled him with a sense of longing he hadn’t felt in centuries. He went out in the yard the three were playing in, grabbing a lollipop out of his pocket. He sucked it, wishing it was something else he was sucking,, but then again, sex was usually on his mind. He stood watching them, idly sucking on his treat, smiling lightly.

Gabriel laughed around his lollipop as he watched Sam, Dean, and Cas hopping around the yard. Every so often one of them would hop on top of one of the others, humping away furiously, the third member of their threesome looking on longingly while chewing a mouthful of grass. Sam was currently humping away at Dean's furry little backside his long ears flopping quickly as he moved. Gabriel laughed once more, snapping his fingers, returning the three of them to their human forms before running away.

Gabriel knew damn well that they’d know who was responsible for their transformation and planned to stay away from the three of them as long as he possibly could. And yet, he wanted, no needed to stay close to them. So in the following days he stayed close, masking his presence from Castiel as much as possible, changing his appearance so they wouldn’t know it was him. Gabriel was drawn to them, drawn like a moth to a flame, like an addict to the source of his addiction. It wasn’t healthy, but then again, what in Gabriel’s life ever was.


End file.
